We're Going To Be Friends
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Robbie Shapiro is the new, awkward, shy, lame but intelligent new boy at school. Day by day he is picked on and bullied by other students until meeting a strange, funny, unusual red head named Cat. What happens when they become friends? Will it develop into something more? Rat, Bade, slight Bori, etc. Please read! Summary will change!
1. Back To School

**Hello, Readers! This is a new fanfic by me, (Kumi-Chan) and my second Victorious fic. As much as I love the show, wish and desire for it to be continued (whether it be on the damn internet or freakin' different network) I only have two fics but thousands of ideas that will soon be written!**

**I hope you all like this fanfiction which revolves around Robbie & Cat. **

**This may include Robbie-bashing even though I love him, only because it goes along with the plot. **

**This story contains drama, comedy, romance and so on!**

**Please read and give it a chance and it's slight AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back To School**

**Written By: Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Robbie, Cat, Victorious or anything else but the plot and other stuff. Dan Schnider owns most of it. **

* * *

**Robbie**

An auburn colored leaf falls from the tree and hits the browning grass. That's all that my attention is focused on. I'm kneeling down on the grass, watching as another yellow leaf slowly starts falling from it's branch and gently flows in the light breeze, onto the ground.

I push up my glasses, that droop down on my nose.

"Robbie Shapiro!"

It's Mamaw.

"Get up off of the ground! We don't want your new clothes to get dirty!"

I glance down at the new clothes. A typical red plaid, short sleeved button-up shirt. Tan pants and matching red _Tom's_.

Mamaw walks over to me, dusting off my shoulders and smoothing a wrinkle over on my pants.

It's the first week of fall and the beginning of school.

"Oh! My baby boy, you're going to have such a great day at your new school today!" Mamaw squeals, grasping my face and pinching my cheeks.

I return an anxious but small smile, grasping onto the straps of my book-bag. Hopefully, this year is better than the last.

Mamaw engulfs me in a bear tight hug as soon as the yellow school bus pulls up in front of the house. Anxiety and nervousness already starts to kick in as I notice all of the students on the bus.

She gives me one more tight squeeze before waving me good-bye.

The doors of the bus open and I stand there staring at the bus driver.

The female bus driver's attention diverts to me. Rolling her dark brown eyes and pursing her lips, she waves me on. "Boy! Come on! Ain't nobody got time to wait for you!" She yells, sassiness laced in her tone.

Reluctantly, I step onto the bus.

Everyone's eyes are glued onto me as I slowly walk down the narrow isle, looking for a seat. Different pair of eyes intrudingly stare at me as if I was a piece of meat being inspected.

Someone, with dark raven colored hair extends their leg out causing me to stumble, which earns laughs and snickers from his friends. "What a nerd..." The guy jokes, rolling his light blue eyes. "Good one, Hunter!" I hear another guy say, giving him a '_high-five_'.

Letting out a sigh, I muster up the strength to walk all the way to the back of the bus. On either side of me are two bus-seats that are large enough to fit two people. On the left is empty... On the other... sits a pale, beautiful girl.

Her raven colored hair is slightly curled and her natural curves poke out from the black dress and blue leather jacket she wore.

Her icy blue eyes stare up and she glances at me. With a scowl, she takes off her messenger-design bag and places in on the available space for me to sit. The girl crosses her legs and pulls out her pear-phone, ignoring my presence.

So... I take a seat on the other side, by myself. The bus begins to pull away and drive. Letting out a sigh, I stare out the window. I take a look back at Mamaw as she's waving me goodbye and she gets smaller the farther the bus drives.

* * *

**Cat  
**

"Cat!"

I turn around, just to be pulled into a hug from a familiar brunette.

"Hey, Tori," I chime, giving her a small smile. "How was your summer?"

Tori's lips curve into a smug smile, showing off her cheekbones and she pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. "Filled with _a lot_ of hot and cute boys!" She exclaims, grabbing my arm and guiding me over to her locker. She whispers in my ear, "One of the who I met will be going here!" - "Don't tell anyone! I call asking him out!" She adds. Pulling out a couple of books, Tori closes her locker. "Hopefully, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

I nod my head. "Ooh. Too bad for Tori, if he does..." I sarcastically remark. After my summer experiences, I just didn't have the strength to deal with boys. They all wanted the _same_ and yet, _annoying_ thing. Tori acts like it's nothing new to her. Maybe she lost it already... But, she's my best friend. She'd tell me...

The brunette rolls her dark brown eye. "Oh, _whatever_, Cat." - "When you see him, you're going to be all over him."

I shrug my shoulders and starts to play with a lock of my red hair. "I really, _really_ doubt it, Tori..." I trails off, sending out that vibe that just said _I'm really NOT interested_. That makes Tori frown.

We begin to walk down the hallway, bustling with many other students.

"Cat... What's gotten into you?" - "One summer apart has got you afraid of boys?" Tori questions, her thin but rosy pink lips curving down into another frown. I open my mouth to respond but my best friend goes on and on. "I mean... this guy _is nothing_ like the others that you dated. He's not just cute, he's _sexy_... He's sort of foreign and oh my gosh... Cat, he has the best hair ever!" She exclaims. From what she's describing, he must be hot. But hot boys... They're all the same. They tell you you're cute, pets your head, gives you cute but sweet butterfly kisses on the lips and then they ask that damn, _annoying_ question. I roll my eyes, getting lost into my own little world.

Tori turns to look at me; her best friend of five years.

There's a blank and aloof expression engraved into the features of my slight tan and baby-like face. I wasn't even listening to a word she said.

"Cat!" Tori yells, to get my attention.

Snapping my eyes shut for a slight second, I shakes my head to erase the thoughts from my head. Those kind of thoughts would make me vulnerable; I didn't need to become an emotional mess. Not on the first day of school, anyway. "S-Sorry, Tori..." I sighs, looking down at the tiled floor of the hallway.

There's a silence. All that is heard is the normal sounds. Students talking, laughing and just hanging out. The air-conditioner blowing out cool and refreshing air. And lastly, the _constant_ sound of doors being open for students just arriving to school. I glance at the circular clock hung above one of the orange, double doors.

_7:25a.m_

School didn't begin until 8:30.

Tori grasps my shoulders and starts to shake me. "We're seniors now," she says with the same enthusiasm she uses for pom-pom routines during football games.

Tori was the head captain of the school's cheer-leading/pom-pom squad, which got her major popularity in the three years that we've attended this high school.

"So?" I ask, scared of her sudden enthusiasm. When Tori got into her cheer-leading mode, it sure was hard to get her out of it. Next thing you know, she'll be strutting around, hugging everyone she knows and talking to them in a perky attitude. She became extra flamboyant, more than what she was.

"So, starting right now everything is going to be p-e-r-f-e-c-t." Tori exclaims, spelling out the word _perfect_ like she'd do in a cheering routine.

"We're not on the damn football field, Vega." A piercing but feminine voice says behind us. Tori and I both know who that person is. Rolling her eyes, Tori retorts without the use of turning around, "Oh, whatever, Jade..." Her facial expression's showing a grimace. "Now, why don't you just keep walking along." She adds, turning her back to Jade West.

Jade West was one of the outcasts of the school. She came freshman year, the only one to wear black all the time and the only one to never talk to anyone. However, she got pom-poms as an elective and was surprisingly top-notch of the class. Her and Tori had been rivals ever since. Even though Jade was an outcast, that didn't stop boys from flirting with her because of the timeless beauty she possesses. Tori hated that, _with a passion_.

Jade walked around us, not forgetting to send the two of us chilling glares.

"Tori... do you have a death wish?!" I whisper to the brunette. I didn't have a problem with Jade... But I guess since I was best friends with Tori, she hated me just as much. That meant I could speak to Jade, smile at her, share jokes and tales with her or even invite her to one of my famous _Spoon Parties_. However, the raven haired girl with chilling, icy blue eye did scare me sometimes.

"_Please_, Cat. Jade West does not scare me for shit. She can act all hard and tough as long as she wants. It doesn't get by with me." Tori scowls, pulling a strand of her curled, dark brunette hair behind her ear.

I was about to respond but Tori took out her vibrating phone from her back pocket, bouncing with excitement as she tapped on it. Her face lit up with colors of light pink and scarlet red making her resemble a tomato.

"What is it?" I ask, curious as to what's got her sudden anger caused by Jade West turning into true bliss and happiness that a child would receive on Christmas morning.

She comes closer to me and whispers, frantically, "_He_ just texted me and said that he's just pulling up. Omigod, Cat, he's the first guy to walk through the front door!"

By _he_ I automatically assumed it was this so called "hottie who was cute but sexy, had amazing hair and was _foreign_".

Tori and I both watch the front door.

It slowly opens and in steps... A teen boy.

He has sort of pale, peachy skin, a head full of black, thick and curly locks. The glasses he wore droops down his nose every couple of seconds, and he starts to walk toward this way with an oversized backpack, filled with who knows what. He looks to be your typical, average nerd.

His outfit consisted of a red, short sleeve flannel button-up shirt, tan dockers/pants and red _Tom's_. I couldn't help but take in his appearance. And somehow, I also couldn't help but find him to be sort of cute, in a way.

"Ew..." Tori says, as if she read my mind.

I glance at her. "What?"

"He _is not_ him." - "And this nerd better not come this way."

However, I hear Tori release a heavy and annoyed sigh.

"Tell me this _nerd_ isn't coming over to us..." She mutters under her breath.

And she's right. He walks a couple more steps and stops in front of us.

The smell of baby-powder, lilac and peppermint fills my nose, the closer he gets. I'm have the urge to smile at him, but from Tori's expression of disdain, I resist that urge.

"U-Um..." He murmurs. "H-Hi... I'm Robbie."

"Hey..." I greet, giving him a small smile.

Tori looks him from his head to his toe. "What do you want?" She questions, pure annoyance and disgust laced in her tone.

Robbie starts to fidget around before saying, "Do... Do you know where I could pick up my schedule...? I wasn't here f-for orientation..." He manages to say. I could see sweat beating down his forehead.

Something inside me wanted to speak up and help him but Tori beats me to the punch. "Why don't you go ask someone who gives a hoot?" She waves him off his her hand, and watches as he awkwardly walks away.

I feel bad for him. "Tori... That wasn't very nice..." I tell her, when he's out of hearing range.

"What's not very nice?" An unfamiliar male voice says from behind me. His sort of deep, masculine and rather velvet voice sends unwanted chills down my back and gives me little tiny butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Tori automatically drops her books and rushes over to hug him. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around him and hugging him tight. "Beck! It's been, like forever!" She giggles. This _Beck_ person's expression tells me that he's surprised Tori hugged/jumped on his like that and also shows a bit of annoyance in her perkiness. Still, he hugs her back, just as tight and even makes a show of spinning around.

"Yeah, Tori." He says, flashing her a stunning smile. I roll my eyes at him. As soon as Tori's back to her feet, she's beaming smiles that show off her cheekbones and starts standing in rather tempting and flirty stances.

Beck picks up her books, handing them to her. Tori smiles. "Thank you, _Beck_!" She gives him another hug, but it's small this time.

While the two catch up and Tori seems to can't remember that I'm standing right here I take in his appearance.

Even though he seems to annoy me by just being here, I have to admit. Tori was right. He is cute. He _is_ sexy. Beck actually, is the _definition_ of sexy. I let out a sigh. He dresses like an average skater guy/hipster. The slightly baggy skinny jeans, flannel shirt that shows off his biceps earned from actual manual labor and the combat boots.

The whole time Beck and Tori are talking, their both putting themselves in rather flashy positions, which draws attention to them from other jealous girls and other jealous boys.

He's roaming his hand through his dark, thick and slightly curly hair and flashing stunning smiles. She's flipping her hair, standing in positions that show off the slight curves she has and is smiling hard and beautifully while showing off her cheekbones.

_What a perfect match_... I think to myself.

Soon enough, Beck's attention turns to me. His lips curve into a lazy smile that was probably made to melt the hearts of girls all over the world. "Hey." He says, nodding his head up.

I shrug my shoulders slightly and purse my lips. "Hi." I say back, hoping not to call his attentions with my soft, but chime-filled voice. But, I can't avoid that. And from the way he puts his full attention on me, I can tell that he _loves_ the sound of my voice. Beck looks down at me. He's pretty lean and tall.

And I can't say that I am not attracted. It's physical attraction but not mental.

He glances back at Tori, who seems slightly annoyed. "Hey, Tori?"

"Yes, Beck?" She immediately answers, walking over to his side as if she wishes to be conjoined to his hip.

"Why don't you introduce me to your little friend, here?" He asks, using his charms to persuade her.

"Beck, this is Caterina Valentine." Tori mutters. She gives me a look that clearly reads: _Cat, I __**want**__ him, so don't ruin this for me_.

I give her a nod.

"_Caterina_..." He murmurs to himself. The way my name danced around off of his tongue made me shiver.

"Call me Cat..." I sigh, trying my best to ignore his advances.

He nods and grins. "Sure, _Cat_." Oh, gosh. Even worse.

"Tori, Tori, Tori..." Another voice, male to be exact calls out from down the hall. All three of us glance down the hall.

More guys.

Hunter and his friends, to be exact. Hunter was a cute, good-looking track star and football jockey of the school. He's led the team and school to many victories and landed us in the county finals. We would've made it to the state finals but it was 3 seconds in the game and no way that he could run 60 yards to make that last touchdown that would break the tie and give us to victory.

Either way, almost every girl's been wanting to date him and he's been looked up to by almost every student and staff member in the school.

Well, I wasn't apart of his little fan club.

Tori flashes him a smile as he and his four other jockey friends approach us.

"Hey, Hunter!" She chimes, giving him a tight hug. That hug however didn't compare to the hug she gave to Beck.

"Hey, I see you're back here for another year." He says to her.

Tori's eyebrows furrow but with a small smiles, she shrugs her shoulders. "You know that I'd be here for senior year."

"Not you, Tori." He points to me. I turn around and look back at the different pair of eyes staring at me. "Her..." He grins. I turn around again.

"Yes, you, _red head_..." He announces, laughing at the little joke he made.

"Cat, isn't it?"

I nod.

Before more was said, the first bell rung. Finally school was beginning! It felt like Tori and I were surrounded by boys in the hallway, forever.

Last year, the student government voted for music to be played during every class change. So right now, the song _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ by _Daft Punk_ started to play, and everyone in the halls were beginning to move to the first class of the day, and of the year.

"I better get going." One of Hunter's friends with shaggy blonde hair said. "I got Coach Garrison first in _P.E_ and buddy does not tolerate tardies from me, especially because I'm in track, football and basketball."

He tells all his friends and Hunter goodbye, waves at Tori and smirks. "See ya' later, _Red_."

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Yeah, see ya', _Kitty Cat_." Another chimes.

Soon enough, it's just Tori, Hunter, Beck and I lagging behind.

"Well, I got Ms. Shevy for first period." Beck says, pulling out a pink schedule.

"I could walk you, there!" Tori's first to say, hooking her arm around Beck's arms. "I have her, too!" She adds, flashing him a smile.

Hunter nods his head. "Then it's a done deal, 'cause I got her, too."

He faces me, smiling. "What class do you have, Cat?" Thank God he doesn't give me a pet name like all of his other friends. His light blue eyes say something else than what class I have.

I pull out the pink paper.

"Physical Education..." I mouth.

Hunter shakes his head. "Too bad... It would've been so much _fun_ to have you in my first period class..." He sound disappointed but I know otherwise.

He takes a look back at Tori and Beck, who are chatting and walking slowly together. "Keep an eye out for this guy..." He mutters to me. Before catching up to the two, he stares at me with a toothy grin plastered on his face. He pats my head and waves me goodbye.

And, now, back in the comfort of being alone, I'm free to frown but then smile.

* * *

**Robbie**

"Okay... Robbie Shapiro..." The principal reads, looking through a thick file. "Ah!" She smiles, handing me a pink paper. "There is your schedule. And here is a file filled with school papers. Take them home to your parents or guardian and bring the papers that need to be signed up back to school the following day."

I nod, grinning slightly. "Thank you..." I murmur, opening my book-bag and finding an empty space in between a chemistry textbook and history textbook. Putting files and papers in between textbooks helped to protect the papers from being ruined, crumpled or crushed.

I slung the heavy book-bag on my back and waved to the principal, before stepping out of the front office and into the open and slightly empty hallway.

There were about less than ten students walking about in the hall, still probably trying to find their first period class. I took out the neatly folded, pink schedule from my pant's pocket and read it.

Pushing the glasses up to my nose, my eyes scan over the paper. My first period was... _Physical Education. _

This... couldn't be good...

I let out a sigh, shaking my head. P.E was by far the _worst_ class I could ever get!

_Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!_

_(Repeats 2x)_

How ironic. Too back, I wasn't harder, better, faster or stronger.

I turned to the left, walking in the direction of the gymnasium. As I continued to walk down the hallway, I stopped.

It was the girl from earlier. The one with red hair.

She was alone in the hallway, dancing to the song that played on the speakers... She looked pretty content and happy.

Did she like this song?

Why was she in the direction towards gymnasium?

And could we have possibly had classes together?

Over thousands of questions started buzzing in my head and I wanted, no, _needed_ an answer to them.

* * *

_Robbie: Favorite/Alert & Review to help my ass rash... Please... It itches and the doctor says I shouldn't scratch it..._

_**Cat gasps.**_

_Cat: Robbie... You said... A bad word..._

_**Robbie pats her on the head. **_

_Robbie: Aw, I'm sorry, Little Red..._

_Cat: Teehee, it's okay!_

* * *

**How was it? I would love to hear what readers thought of this first introduction chapter!**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Honest opinions! Liked it? Loved it? Needs work? Interesting? Good? Bad? Anything!**

**And don't forget to favorite/alert!**

**Cat** seems a bit too mature and out of character for this chapter. She's a bit _**OOC**_ for maybe 1 more chapter because she's trying to get over a summer break up and isn't too happy. And then along comes** Beck, **other people and_**Robbie**_**.**

**Robbie's **new and sort of introverted. He's his usual personality until later chapters. He's like the new, awkward, weird and shy kid.

**Tori** has that sort of _Oh, I'm all that_ attitude. Some people think she's mary-sue. Not in that case. I really love her character and her place in the show, but in this story she's trying to be the best and overshine everyone.

**Jade** is like an her normal character and is sort of an outcast until later chapters (2-3 chapters at the most) and she meets Beck, Cat. Etc.

And I'm not sure where Andre comes in at this story or Trina... I have to decide. I love the whole entire cast but placing them in this story is slightly tricky. We'll see. They'll appear though! Sowwie Andre fans! Trina fans! Be paitent! The story circles around Cat and Robbie! Some Jade! Some Beck! And some Tori!

**Pairings: Rat, slight Bat, Bade, slight Bori, Tori/OC, onesided Bori, etc. Some Tandre.**

Mostly Rat!

Thanks for Reading!

Stay tuned for the next chappie!

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

* * *

P.S: Check out my other Victorious Fanfiction!

**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**


	2. Brand New Shoes, Walkin' Blues

**Hey guise! New chapter!**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who gave me hits in my Traffic Stats, my reviewers and alerts/favorites! You guise rock for that and I thank you!**

**To anyone who read but didn't alert, review or whatnot, it's okay! Don't be a stranger! Don't be shy :D**

**This chapter is mainly in Robbie's POV, a little from Cat! And it starts off slow! Towards the middle and end is where it really happens!**

**Disclaimers: Dan Schnider owns VicTORIous, the characters and a couple of other things! I do not own! These things are SO annoying... I own the little things; a few big ones. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brand New Shoes, Walkin' Blues**

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

**Cat**

Physical Education... I wasn't too psyched to have that class as my first period of the day.

I walked as slow as possible, waiting for the halls to clear.

The late bell rung, which signalled for the song to change. The song _When Doves Cry_ by _Prince _started to play. It's strange that the student government would pick a sort of old, upbeat but vintage song to play. A smile automatically appeared on my face. I loved this song!

One time, when my brother and I went to a costume store for Halloween, he found this Elvis Presley suit. He opened it and dressed up in it, running around the store screaming '_It's me; Elvis! I rose from the dead!_' It took about five security guards and bribing him with bibble (it's me and my brother's favorite snack) to make him stop. He was in an overall bad mood and didn't talk for an hour straight until on the radio, the song _When Doves Cry_ started to play. It's been one of my favorite's ever since. But he never did learn the difference between _Prince_ and _Elvis Presley_. When my mom tried to tell him, he refused to listen...

I start to giggle, covering my mouth. "Tee-hee!"

The beat started to become more upbeat and the bass was bumping. The electric guitar started to fire up and _Prince_ began to sing. I found myself nodding my head along to the song, with a content smile on my face.

_How can you just leave me standing_

_Alone in a world that's so cold_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_

_Maybe I'm just like my father, TOO BOLD_

_Maybe I'm just like my mother, she's never satisfied_

_How can we scream at each other..._

_This is what it sounds like, _

_When Doves Cry_

Next thing you know... While at the doors of the gymnasium, I start to dance. The song just gets to me!

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

The song is about to end, but all of a sudden, I hear someone groan. I automatically freeze in place. Turning around, I glance at down just to see the boy from this morning, on the floor, holding his knee. My stomach churns for a strange reason and I can feel my face getting hot.

He's looking up at me, with an uneasy and nervous expression engraved in the features of his face.

But... there are a couple of things I can't seem to figure out... How long was he there?

And... why was he on the floor?

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Shaking my head, I do the only thing I can think of. I run for the doors leading into the gym, without looking back.

As soon as I barge into the gym, the door slams right behind me, bringing attention from the class of about forty students sitting on the bleachers to me.

The coach gives me a look.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Coach-sir." I chime, rushing over to the bleachers.

"What? Did you have a hard time finding the gym, Valentine? Because I certainly do remember you, a rather random, weird girl with red hair and endless amounts of energy being in my class for three years in a row!" He shouts, as if he's a general in the army. His voice is loud and hard. Cynical.

"Did you lose your way chasing a mouse, Valentine?" He adds, amusement laced in his tone. Some of the class starts to laugh at his joke. I really didn't get what he meant by that...

My eyebrows furrow. "What... do you mean?" I question. His smile turns upside down into a frown. "You got to be kidding, Valentine!" He spins around to face me in his office chair. From the confused expression on my face, he can tell that I am not kidding.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he slaps his forehead.

"... Just go sit, Valentine..." He mutters.

"W-What's that suppose to mean?!" I shriek. He didn't want to explain it to me when I didn't get it... It made me feel... _offended._

Mr. Coach-sir, which is my personal nickname for him, gives me a look. He points to the bleachers where the other students in this class are sitting. I slowly walk across the gym floor, dragging my feet along the way. The pastel pink flats that I am wearing causes me to slide against the shiny, waxed floors of the gym which makes me smile.

"Valentine! Pick up your feet!" He snaps, making me rush onto the bleachers.

"_Red!_"

I recognize that voice. It was Hunter's friend; the one with the shaggy blonde hair. He scoots over, patting a seat. Reluctantly, I sat next to him.

* * *

**Robbie**

I did the most _redundant_ thing ever!

... I... I tripped.

Over my own two feet!

She was just standing there, looking at me with wary eyes. I could sense the how vulnerable that made her. Her cheeks began to flush with colors of scarlet red, making her face as red as beets. She became startled... and ran away.

I let out a heavy sigh, collecting myself from the ground.

I'm pretty sure I had already missed half of my first class.

I walked into the gym.

The coach was pointing out direction for the locker rooms. One shared by boys and the other shared by girls.

"And today, you will all be getting physicals done inside the locker rooms." He announced.

Half of the class groaned at his sudden announcement. Then that's when students began coming off the bleachers; the girls heading to the right and the boys heading to the left. Among all of the girls, I spotted two familiar girls.

The girl with raven colored hair and one streak of hair dyed dark green from the bus was one. And the other...

The beautiful girl with red hair... She fascinated me a lot and left me wondering so much about her. She truly was a mystery to me. And this morning, when I first saw her, she looked much more caring than the other pretty but mean girl that she was with. I let out a sigh.

"Son! Snap out of it and head to the locker room!" Yelled the coach who was short but had muscles.

"Ye-Yes, sir..." I stammer, heading for the direction of the locker rooms.

As soon as I enter, I see boys starting to strip their clothing, leaving just underwear on. Some are deciding which lockers they wish to have for the rest of the year and others are joking around and playing.

"Okay!" - "Attention, everyone!" A male staff member uttered, causing everyone's attention to divert to him.

The light skinned man, holding a clipboard and stacks of paper in his hand is nodding his head. "My name is Lane; I'll be your guidance consular for the year and assistant coach to Coach Garrison, as well. We're having this examination to see your fits and qualities for this physical education class if anyone was wondering. Now is there any questions?"

A boy with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes raises his hand.

"Yes?" Lane answers, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's gonna be examining us? A hot female or like, a man?" He questions, his lips curving into a sly smirk. "If it's a dude, he can't see, measure or so much as touch _anything_ below these _Hanes_ boxers." He adds, earning laughter from other boys in the locker room.

I shake my head at how vulgar he is at such a time.

Lane rolls his eyes. "There will be no examinations like _that. _Your weight will be recorded, your height will be measured and your limits to certain activities will be tested as well. This is not like getting a physical at your personal doctor." He explains.

"Now, you all have three minutes to strip down into your under garments. I want a line leading to that door right there." Lane points to a door, on the other side of the locker room.

He walks out that door and leaves us to the three minutes we have.

Sighing, I set my back-pack on a bench, near a secluded corner away from all of the other boys. I start to un-button my shirt, slowly, trying to avoid glances and looks from others.

Two boys came walking my way, and stopped near to where I was. "This looks like a nice private area," One of them says, opening a locker next to the small one that I picked out and started looking through it. I automatically stopped undressing.

Being around people of their stature made me nervous and gave me anxiety. Especially with jokeys and people who didn't fit the typical stereotype that I fit under. The two boys began to chat and start undressing while playing around just like other's in this area. One of them knocked my back-pack down, taking a glance back at me and then their eyes trails down to my bag.

He shrugs his shoulders and continues undressing and doing what he was doing.

He didn't even bother to pick it up. I had to say something. "U-Uh... You... knocked down my bag..." Curse my words for coming out as studders.

He sneers, "And? What are you gonna' do about it, nerd?!" He turns to face me, stepping closer. He's about an inch away from me, which makes me freeze in my stance. I start to babble on and my stomach twists and does many little flips as fear consumes me; internally.

"I asked you a question!" He yells, pushing me back against the locker. I wince at the pain but I don't look him in the eye. "N-Nothing..." I manage to get out. I can feel the hairs on my neck standing up from the fear he generated throughout my body.

His other friend is laughing and shaking his head at the same time. And before I know it, I realize that the other boys in this locker room is watching intensively as if it's television or pornography.

This moment is so humiliating and embarrassing...

When he can see the sweat beating down my forehead, he smiles in satisfaction. "That's what I fucking thought."

His friend gives him a '_thumb's up_' and they leave, heading for the line of boys for their examination.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Step up on the scale." Lane tells me, pointing to the weighing scale. I glance at him, then at the scale and then back at the line of waiting teen boys. "And I thought I made myself clear." He pointed to my tan pants and tank top.

I look down at the clothes. "... In... front of ev-everyone?" I stammer, looking back at everyone. Different pairs of eyes are staring at me and giving me looks. I gulp hard, and it feels like it there is a golf ball stuck in the back of my throat. "Come on." Lane rushes me as I slowly take off the tank top. When I pull it over my shoulders, the boys start laughing and I stop.

What was wrong?

"Damn, your ass ever eat?" Someone from the back of the line calls out at me, making the other boys hoot and holler with laughter.

I frown. I was always a scrawny boy... Physical features such as muscles was never apart of me...

Lane waves his hands on for me to continue. I don't see why I just couldn't keep on my clothes while being weighed. Sighing, I unzip the pants and they fall down my legs. Kicking my _Toms_ off and stepping out of my pants, more laughter is head.

"Chicken legs..." One blurts out, trying his best to control his chuckles.

"Are those _Spongebob_ boxers?!" One one asks.

Listening to their snide and rude comments make me realize that I had sweat beating down my forehead and I am shivering. My face also starts to get hot. I must be as red as a tomato.

"Quiet, everyone!" He hushes them.

Lane taps his pen on the scale. I reluctantly put my foot on the scale. Followed by the other foot, I stand up straight, waiting patiently and cautiously for the scale to calculate my weigh.

The scale read: 147 lbs (pounds)

Suddenly, laughs erupted from the locker room and they echoed throughout the entire room.

I glanced back at the boys. Some were laughing, others were pointing at me. Basically, I was a laughing stock. Why?

"Okay, now, go over to the weights and lift them." Lane says, writing on his papers clipped to the clipboard.

I sighed, walking over to the area, about to lift them.

All of a sudden, Lane's walkie-talkie went off. "Alright... I'll be right there." He says into the walkie-talkie. Lane turns to me. "Put your clothes on. Everyone do the same. Your examinations will continue tomorrow. Head back over to the gym for now."

Lane walks out of the room. I adjust my glasses back onto my face because they drooped down my nose. My eyes scan over the room, looking for my discarded pants, shoes and tank top. But... I couldn't find them. I started to look around the area of where I had been. I bent down, looking under a bench where a couple of boys sat at. And out of the corner of my eye, I notice the two boys, and a group of others laughing and staring at me in my dumbfounded state.

Slowly, but with hesitation, I approach them.

"D-Did you see where m-my clothes went...?" I murmur to them.

One guy glances at me and starts biting his lip as if he's hiding something.

Another guy, the one with the shaggy blonde hair nudges him on the elbow, snickering to himself.

"Don't know what'cha talkin' about, bro." He mutters, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

I shake my head. "You... seem too suspicious... If you have my clothes, please just-"

"Bitch, I _said_ I don't have your clothes. Go somewhere else with that bullshit, nerd." He rolls his eyes and turns back to his friends.

I think he has them.

"Please..." I whisper, trailing off. "I really-"

Before I know it, the group of boys are standing before me; surrounding me. I start to panic, shivering and sweating a lot. They closed in on me.

"I fucking told you, I don't have any damn clothes that belong to you." The blonde said.

And then it happened.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Cat**

"Ha-ha!" - "Thanks, Nurse Jenny!" I exclaim, swinging my legs under the examination table that I sat on. I was dressed in gym shorts and a baggy T-shirt, coming from P.E. After all of examinations where they took all of the girls' weight and how much physical activities we could take, we played volleyball.

But, while playing a game of volleyball, the ball flew up and hit me right on the forehead. It hurt for a while and there was a very _big_ red mark on my forehead. I was taken to the school clinic and greeted by Nurse Jenny, an old friend of my mother. Nurse Jenny even gave therapy to my brother on occasions.

She gave me a cold ice-pack and made me press it to my forehead for a couple of minutes. So for the rest of P.E, I was in the clinic.

* * *

**Robbie**

I was being escorted into the clinic and I was sat on an examination table. A middle aged woman, with a name tag that read _Jenny_ walked over to me. She pulled back a curtain which separated the area I was in and the area another person was in. Good...

At least I wasn't the first and only student to have an accident on the first day of school.

But... what happened? I remember looking for my clothes and then the rest is a blur.

The nurse flashes a flash-light in my eyes. I blink and then she presses a hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. She gives me a faint smile. "Do you know what happened?" She questions, her voice sound warm and compassionate.

I slightly shrug my shoulders. "I... really don't remember what happened, to tell the truth..."

The nurse shakes her head in disbelief. "Someone has to know what happened."

I think back to what happened when I had woken up.

_The boys were all in a circle around me; they seemed frantic and one of them tossed me my clothes. Lane was blowing up his walkie-talkie. He stopped speaking into it and yelled at the group of boys, "What happened here?"_

_They all froze and seemed to panic. One blurted out, "He was trying to lift weighs but... he passed out!" The other boys gave him a look before nodding their heads in agreement. _

_"Someone help him get dressed and escort him to the clinic, ASAP." Lane orders. Two of the boys rushed over to me and helped me stand up. _

_Next thing you know, I'm being escorted to the clinic by these two boys. _

_"Remember you were trying to list the thirty-pound weights?" _

_I shake my head. _

_"Well that's what happened!" The other boy is quick to say as soon as we reach the doors of the clinic. _

I shake my head once more. "No, Miss. Jenny... I can't recall what happened..." I sigh. Her faint smile turns into a small frown.

"Hold on a second, sweety. I'm going to go check out your medical records to see if I can get an insight of what happened or what may have caused you to faint." She tells me.

"I'll have Cat over there give you an ice-pack to cool you down." She adds. "Cat, baby, give this boy here, an ice-pack!" She yells at the other side of the room. In an instant, the other person from behind the curtains jumps up with a spring in their step.

"Okay, Nurse Jenny!" The girl named Cat chimes. Her voice sounds high and soprano; so like a baby doll.

What a bizarre name to give to a girl. 'Cat' must be a really energetic person. I wonder what would come out of it if 'Cat' was not like the other people here. Maybe she was nice and caring. From the sounds of her voice, she's cheerful and doesn't mind helping out others. Hopefully, my accusations about 'Cat' wasn't so wrong.

When the curtain pulls back, 'Cat', with a small smile on her face, and ice-pack in her hand, freezes. She eyes me and I realize it's the girl with red hair.

Her name was _Cat_.

She starts to fidget around as if nervousness takes over her whole entire body. Slowly, she reaches one hand out, to hand me the ice-pack.

I slowly reach forward, hoping that she didn't notice my shaking hand or see how pink my face has turned. When I grasp it from her, a high-pitches squeak erupts from her as our fingers slowly touch. Just the slightest touch has gotten her frazzled and me hyper-ventilating.

"Cat's got you your ice-pack?"

The voice startles us both. It's Nurse Jenny.

Cat's big, mesmerizing, chocolate brown eyes divert from me, back to the nurse.

She nods, causing her fiery, dark red hair to bounce with her head. "_Mhm_..."

The nurse walks over to me, motioning for me to lay down. I comply, as she sets the ice-pack on my forehead and brings the scratchy, but thick, wool blankets used for the examination tables and cots over my arms and chest area. "Relax for about fifteen minutes, Robbie. Then you'll be safe to go to class; which will be second period." The nurse informs me, with a fond smile.

Her attention turns to Cat.

"So, Cat?"

"Yes, Nurse Jenny?"

"How's your brother?"

That questions seems to bring a smile to her baby-like face. As if I'm not here, she laughs a bit. "Oh! Nurse Jenny, he's doing just fine!" Cat entwines her fingers in a lock of her red hair. "Just the other day, my mom took him to go see the play _Edward Scissorhands_ and he loved it! Your suggestion for him to see a play was a super-great idea! Ha-ha!"

Nurse Jenny snaps her fingers and places a hand on her hip. "See, Cat? What did I tell you? Taking him to a play was fantastic!

Cat's sudden enthusiasm failed, though. "But..." She trails off, twisting her body like an impatient and energetic girl would do. "After the play, my mom had to hide all of the scissors in the house because he tried to cut things, including hair like _Edward_. He accidentally cut off one of my dad's fingers that had to get stitched back on by our family doctor."

Nurse Jenny shakes her head in disbelief. "Cat, tell your mother that she should caution your brother."

"He ended up crying because he couldn't find any scissors and now he doesn't talk much... So we have to take him to another therapist, soon..." Cat adds, shrugging her shoulders a bit. She let out a short sigh before giving us both a look.

I stare back, unaware of what her chocolate brown eyes are trying to tell me. Those eyes resembled glass that could shatter at any moment.

And I hoped to fix that.

"M-Maybe..." I blurted out, catching her attention and the nurse's attention. She looked up at me, giving me her undivided attention. I could feel my cheeks warm up and my heart beats accelerate. "Maybe... t-to make your brother happy... your parents could switch out the real scissors with safety-plastic scissors. It... c-could help him practice so he could get as g-good as _Edward Scissorhands_..." I advised, cocking my head to the side and slightly shrugging my shoulders.

Cat's lips curve into a small grin. "... That sounds like a good idea..." She releases a sigh filled with relief, which makes me smile.

Soon enough, the next bell rings and some sort of hip-hop song (_Beautiful Sinner _by _Nicki Minaj_) starts to play, meaning that there was class change.

"Cat, you'd better get going to your next class." Nurse Jenny faces me. "Give or take another ten minutes and I'll write you out a pass to go back to your second period class, okay?"

I nod. My eyes diver to a silent Cat.

She nods her head. "Okay, Nurse Jenny... I should get changed, too." She grabs her nearly melted ice-pack and tosses it in the trash. "See you, later!" She chimes to the nurse. Before leaving out the door, she stops.

Cat turns around, glancing at me with wary, big eyes. Letting out a sigh, a small yet hopeful smile plasters on her face. She waves me 'good-bye' and rushes out the door.

Seconds later, she pokes her head back in the door. "... Robbie, right?"

I slowly nod.

She smiles.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Cat**

The last bell of the day rang; that bell rang at 3:30 p.m; school was out.

When that bell rang, everyone in my last period of the day jumped up in a flash. I wasn't in a hurry.

"Class, remember, your first homework assignment is due tomorrow, as soon as you reach the door of this class!" Mr. Bates, the home-economics's teacher announced to the class.

Some students groaned, while others packed up, and the rest rushed out the door. I close my notebook and place it in my book bag, slinging it on my back.

I'm about to walk out the door, but _he_ stops me.

"I don't understand why you chose to sit in the front of the class..." He sighs, walking behind me. I walk faster.

"Slow down, _Cat_!" Beck calls out, walking faster to match my pace. "What's the rush?" He asks, grabbing me by the elbow and stopping me.

I let out a sigh, shifting my weight from one leg to another. "I have to catch bus-23 to get home. My brother borrowed my parent's car to go to a bake sale, Downtown." I quickly say, as I check the time on my phone.

The bus would leave in ten minutes. I'm sure if I ran every fast like a unicorn or pony, I'd make it... But all this chit-chat with Beck is making me lose time.

Beck roams his fingers through his thick, curly hair and slowly bites his lips.

_Anything BUT that..._ I panic inside my head.

"Let... Let me give you a ride home, then." He blurts out, looking me in the eye. I face the constant opening door of entering and exiting students and then I pull out my phone, examining the time.

Five minutes left.

"Please...?" He whispers, stepping closer to me. His dark, brown and mysterious eyes bore into mine, as if he's trapping me.

...What could it hurt? Nodding my head, I follow him out the door, to the student parking lot near the bus loop.

Beck owns a suede brown 1970's Dakota with a vintage look to it. Being a gentleman, he holds the door open for me. I give him a small smile, before sitting in the car. He joins me on the driver's side and smiles as well.

We start to pull out the parking lot.

* * *

**Robbie**

It was the end of the day and before getting on my bus, I wanted to look for _Cat_. I don't know why... But, I feel like I needed to talk to her again.

I approach the student parking lot but I pause.

She's getting in a car with a... rather attractive boy. I sigh.

I didn't know she had a boyfriend.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Robbie!" Mamaw squeals as I walk into the house. "How was school?" She questions, flashing me a hopeful smile.

I slightly shrug my shoulders. "It was good..." I tell her, nodding my head.

She doesn't need to know about any other the negative things that happened today. I wouldn't like for my Mamaw to worry or have a fit about me.

She puts down the yarn and needles for knitting. Mamaw pats a seat next to her on the loveseat-sofa and motions for me to sit beside her. I take off my book bag and take a seat.

"What about people? Did you meet people, Robbie?" She asks, her full attention on me.

I think for a moment. The only actual person that _I_ talked to... was Cat. I would consider us meeting each other. And I would've also liked to consider her as a friend... I still do.

I nod. "Yes, Mamaw. I met a girl about my age named Cat..."

Mamaw's silent for a moment. "What kind of name is Cat? Is she at least nice?-"

Mamaw asked me a boat-load of questions before I shake my head. "Later, Mamaw!"

She smiles. "Okay, Robbie... Oh, and I already set the bath for you!"

I nod.

"Okay, Mamaw."

* * *

_Cat: Donate to the Purple Giraffe Foundation by reviewing or follow/favorite!_

_**Cat nods her head**_

_Cat: I'm serious, too... But Jade says the cause is stupid. Hmph!_

_**Jade rolls her eyes. **_

_Jade: Because it is. You, reading this right now! Hurry up and donate. You heard the red-head. Review, follow or favorite._

* * *

**Hey, guise! How was the chapter? Did you all like it?**

**Once again, tell me what you think! Did you like it? Love it? Needs work? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Anything! Tell me whatcha' thought!**

**And what about the characters...**

**How was Cat?**

**And Robbie?**

**Now, review!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**Next chappie: Robbie and Cat gets to know each other! And they find out surprising things! Also, does Beck like Cat? How is Tori doing? And what about Jade?**

**Drama, romance AND comedy! Stay tuned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

**P.S: **Check out my other VicTORIous story!

_**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**_


	3. Climb The Fence, Books and Pens

**Chappie Three! Omg, I think I went overboard. This is way longer than I expected because of the heavy drama. It's over 8000 words xD  
**

**Hey, guise! **

**Here's another great chapter for everyone to read! I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to all of the new favorites/follows and reviews! I was so happy! Haha, it seems that reviews and such make me update faster... if I don't get lazy...  
**

**Anyways, this chapter shakes things up! And I decided to do a small portion from Jade's POV for next chapter. Sorry to spoil it! **_MrsBeckOliver_**, you are right! While reading your review, I was thinking, YOU ARE ON TRACK! :D**

**I love Jade just as much as you probably do. She's awesome! One of my favorites. **

**For my other lovely reviewers and readers, surprises await you all. **

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own VicTORIous! Dan Schnider owns it all! **_**Trust**_**, if I owned, the show would be continued whether it being on another network or on the **_**damn**_** internet. I own little things; a few big things. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Climb The Fence, Books and Pens**

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

**Cat**

There was a weird silence while driving in the car with Beck.

The only time he talked was when we appeared by the first stop-light on the road. He asked me the directions to my house. After telling him, he nodded his head and mumbled an '_okay_'.

Somehow... I think I would've been better off taking a bus.

Wait.

But then that would have put me at risk because my uncle Jesse rode buses. And he was a clown. And he also stabs people. He stabbed my brother. I made that how situation totally clear to some people last year. Even tried to caution them about the dangers of riding a bus because of him. Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"So, Cat..." Beck trails off, shrugging his shoulders slightly. My eyes that are gazing out the window, slowly glance at Beck.

"Yeah?" I chime, with a blank expression.

"You like music?" He roams his fingers through his messy, but flowing, curly brown hair. "I mean, what's your favorite kind?" He rephrases when my eyebrows furrow.

I take not even a second to think about it. "Any kind is good!" I chirp, cocking my head to the side. "Just not the metal type... Sometimes the guys with their voices scare me. It reminds me of my brother when he has a sore throat and he growls. Scary stuff." I add, nodding my head.

Beck grips the steering wheel with one hand, his eyes on the road. "You mean... screamo? Are you referring to when there is a screamer in the band?" He questions. His lips seem to twitch at what I said. Or did I imagine that?

"Sure." I say, playing with a lock of my hair. "All I know, is that it sounds like my brother when he has a sore throat."

Beck nods. "I see. But it looks like I'm going to have to introduce you to some of my favorite bands, then." He flashes me that same lazy smile from this morning.

I place a hand on the lower pit of my stomach, hoping to get rid of the tiny, fluttering butterflies in my tummy. Sighing, I find myself staring out the window again and watching the world pass by us, as the car moves.

Beck doesn't seem to like the silence though.

"How many brothers do you have?" - "Tori says that you mention one all the time..."

"Two brothers. Both are older than me. But one is 'special' or as my mom, dad and his therapist says." I retort, making little 'quotation marks' with my fingers at the word _special_.

He nods once and murmurs, "Oh."

It turns silent once again and it stays that way until Beck is turning on the street of my house.

Yet, somehow in that silence, _he's_ on my mind. And by _he_, I mean Robbie. He seems pretty nice. And thinking about him brought a small smile to my face.

"It's the fourth to last house on the left." I say, pointing to large, two-story house in that direction. He nods, parking the car near the side-way.

He shifts the gear in _P_ for _Park_ and takes off his seat belt. I take off mine, grabbing my book-bag that was laid out on my lap. Being a gentleman for the second time, he opens the door for me.

My lips curve into a grin, which makes him smile back at me.

"Thanks for the ride!" I beam, looking up at him. He gawks at me, patting my head. "It was no problem."

I'm about to walk past him, but he blurts out, "Maybe instead of taking a bus everyday... I could drive you home." He roams his fingers through his amazing hair with a hopeful look.

I tilt my head to the side. "Really?" My eyes widen at such a promise that he'd make. Beck's only knew me for a one day, too!

"Yeah, of course, _Cat_." He walks a bit closer to me. I let out a high pitched squeal, causing him to burst out with laughter. "And... I was thinking... We should... hang out more."

Hang out more? Uh...

"Sure, Beck." - "I'll make sure to invite Tori and her sister and some other people over to hang out with us too!"

He closes his eyes, scratching the nape of his neck. "No, Cat." Beck shakes his head. "I mean... just you and me..." He stares into my eyes, licking his lips.

Oh, my!

"Uh... I don't know, Beck! Got to go! See ya'!" I shout, running away from him, to the door of my house. I quickly dig in my bag, fishing out my pink key, occasionally looking behind me to see if he was still there.

Beck's still there!

Finally, with a few twists and turns, I open the door and rush inside.

I wave to my brother, my other brother and my mom. Daddy must have still been at work.

Then, I run up the stairs and in my room.

Today was just too much!

* * *

**Robbie**

Volleyball was the first sport that the class would be playing this year. Coach Garrison taught us the basics, while Mr. Lane gave us lectures about health and finished the examinations for the boys who didn't have any yesterday.

I'm sitting on the bleachers, watching intensively as students take turns to _serve_ the ball over the net. The volleyball net was over six feet tall. Some of the boys could see past it. And Coach Garrison offered to give out an easy _A_ to anyone who could serve the ball from the official and actual serving line which was about 30 feet away from the net. (From the position I am sitting in)

Some people tried to take on the challenge. Some passed, while others failed.

I let out a sigh. I tried to serve the ball just once and I failed. I also happened to get laughed at by other people in the class. It was as equally humiliating.

While others were taking on the challenge, I stay sitting on the bleachers, tapping my knees and looking around. Occasionally I would end up adjusting my glasses to my face because they drooped down my nose.

"_Red!_ Come try and serve the ball!" A familiar voice bellows out. I can hear someone running down the bleachers and giggling. And soon, _she_ passes me, prancing onto the gym floors and blowing the wind right out of me.

The smell of freesia, honey-suckle and oddly, _red velvet_ fill my nose as _Cat_ passes by.

Dressed in baggy gym shorts that cling and fit loosely around her curvy but petite waist and a regular t-shirt, Cat prances over to him. "_Okay_, Steven!" She chimes, tilting her head to the side. Her fiery but dark red hair follows suit, falling down to the side of her face. She looks... adorable. So like a doll. Her looks matches her voice, as well.

'Steven' walks over to her, his shaggy blonde hair falling like curtains over his green eyes, throwing the hardy and sturdy volleyball up the the air and catching it. "_Red_, it'd be too awesome if you could serve the ball over the net." He says, his lips curving into a small yet playful grin.

Cat's playing with a lock of her hair and grinning, as well. I could be wrong, but it looks like... she has a dimple.

"I'll try, Steven! But don't laugh if I don't get it! Kay'!" She exclaims, laughing while grabbing the ball from him. Cat looks at the floor, backing up as well as counting her foot-steps. She reaches her arm out and holds the ball with one hand, about to serve it, but Steven stops her.

"_Red_, you got the position all wrong." He walks behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and lining up the other arm to match her's. Cat's face starts to turn light pink and she shifts uncomfortably at how close he was to her.

What exactly was this guy trying to do?

I could feel my eyebrows narrow and my jaw stiffen. My insides felt... raw. I watched as he whispered in her ear and guided her over each step to serving the ball. Somehow, I felt angry.

I felt mad.

I felt... _jealous_.

But it was weird, because this was only the second day of school. I hadn't really even known Cat and... she had a boyfriend.

But, oddly, I wanted to know her.

"Okay, Steven. Th-Thanks for the heads up and tips." Cat mutters, nodding her head, quickly.

Steven smiles at her and backs up a bit, watching her from behind.

A heavy exhale escapes Cat's lips and she brings her free hand up, hitting the volleyball with her palm. There's a loud smacking sound and the ball and the palm of her hands collides. The volleyball goes up high in the air and lands down with another hard _smack!, _but it does not go over the net.

Cat stomps one foot on the gym floors and snaps her fingers. "_Aw_! I almost made it..." She pouts for a second. "Oh, well!"

And in another second, she's back to her normal self.

Happy.

Cheerful.

The type of person I or anyone else would just _love_ to be around.

Cat starts to make her way back over to the bleachers. She's looking right at me, though.

I find myself smiling at her, but I am starting to shake. I'm beyond nervous.

She walks past me and is about to step on the stairs leading higher up into the bleachers, but Cat stops.

She turns back around and is standing on the side of me.

"Hi, Robbie!" She chimes, staring at me. I glance up at her, gulping as if there is a golf ball stuck in the middle of my throat.

"H-Hi, _Cat_..." I murmur.

Suddenly, Cat's laughing and clapping her hands. "Ha-ha! Y-You remembered my name!" She exclaims, kneeling down to my level.

I can feel my face get hot, yet I could feel my eyebrows narrow in confusion. She seemed beyond happy and full of bliss because I remembered her name...

That was unusual, yet settling.

"A-And, you remembered m-mine..." I sputter, managing to talk back to her.

She's nodding her head and is silent for a moment. All I can do is gaze into her enticing, big brown eyes.

As much as I am staring into her eyes, she's gazing back into my eyes just as hard.

I open my mouth to say something but suddenly, my eyes divert from her baby-like and tan face to a flying volleyball.

And it's coming right at me!

* * *

**Cat**

All of a sudden, while just looking at Robbie, a ball comes out of nowhere!

And _bam!_

It hits him right in the face! His glasses fly off and he falls back, hitting the bleachers.

I gasp, whipping my head around in the direction of where it came flying from.

I see Steven, one of Hunter's friends and a group of other boys laughing at him. Suddenly, I find myself standing up and stomping over to them.

"Steven!" I say, trying to make my voice stern like Jade when her and Tori got into an argument last year. Then again... her voice is always like that...

Steven stops laughing and turns to face me. "_Red_, what's up?" He questions, shrugging his shoulders.

I stop to think. Then I look up.

"The ceiling...?" I answer, in a curious tone, with a raised eyebrow.

Steven shakes his head and exchanges laughs with his friends. "No, _Red_, not the ceiling. I meant _what's up_ as in _what are you doing_..." He cackles.

Before I could say something, one of his friends interrupts.

"Yo, Steven, this your girl?" One with a choppy hair asks, pointing a finger at me.

Steven shakes his head. "No, she's not but I hope-"

"Steven! Did you throw that ball at Robbie?!" I ask, preventing him for finishing his sentence. This conversation was obviously getting out of control.

"So, what if I did, _Red_? You're sticking up for a shitty-ass nerd like him? Tori, Hunter and even Beck won't like that one bit." He snaps, narrowing his eyes.

I'm suddenly silenced.

Tori... and Hunter... and even Beck had a problem with Robbie? That couldn't be true. Did they even know him? I don't understand...

"What's the supposed to mean?!" I blurt out, huffing.

Steven shakes his head. "Look, _Red_, he is **not** our kind."

"Our kind?! What is our kind?" I retort, looking him in the eye. "That was really mean, Steven!"

He's about to protest but I continue on. "Unless Robbie's a unicorn or panda bear, then he is _our kind_!"

I can't believe what I just heard though. They're excluding Robbie... For what reason, I don't know! It's only the second day of school and... things like this is happening! I let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Steven seems... a little different. Like all of the other guys. Not that I like-liked him but... I thought he'd make an awesome friend... He seems like a big meanie.

"He's a nerd. We're popular. He's weird. Not your weird but on another level. And something about his presence irks me to just mess with him..." He explains to me, annoyance laced in his tone.

So, this is all about popularity? It's only the second day of school and people are already giving other people stereotypes and whatnot? Even judging people by their looks?

_Oh_... I mentally groan.

We all glance back at Robbie.

I let out a high-pitched gasp that sounds like a referee blowing a whistle.

H-He... was... crying!

"Steven! Look what you did!" I shriek, with a sense of guilt in my voice. Robbie didn't deserve to be made fun of like that! I know being hit with a volleyball hurt... And that volleyball hit him in the face!

The blonde shrugs his shoulders. "Like I give a rat's ass about the boy crying. That'll teach him to stay in his place." He looks at his chuckling friends.

"Right, guys?"

They murmur in agreement.

"Hey, we should go videotape the nerd crying." One suggests.

"Steven... Y-You guys shouldn't be so mean to him! And... what does a rat's behind have to do with any of this?!" I sternly retort, placing my hands on my hips. Occasionally, I would glance back at Robbie, who sat on the bleachers, crying. No one went to help him!

They just watched!

Where was Mr. Coach-sir at times like this?!

Rolling his eyes, he slaps his forehead. "_Red_, not giving a _rat's ass_ is a saying. Are you dumb or are you stupid?" He questions, looking me in the eye as if he's trying to find something more than my attention.

And did he just call me dumb?

A-And stupid?

I shake my head, covering my ears. Everyone was just so... different today!

I glance back at Robbie and frown. He stands up, running towards the doors and outside.

I do something I never thought I'd do. I pick up his glasses, give a serious look to Steven and his friends and I follow him outside.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Robbie?" I call out, looking around for where he could be. There was a fence surrounding the tennis court and a side area with a field. Then there was the track that was maybe about a yard away. He couldn't have gone that far.

I sigh, looking to the left and right and when I don't see him, I circle around the corner of the gym. There's a small outside area where the outside doors leading to the boys locker room. I make sure to check there. When I don't see Robbie, I huff.

But something stops me.

I can hear sniffling. I follow the sniffling sounds and find him, sitting on the floor with his back again the walls of the building. His head is buried in his folded arms that are rested on his knees. I slowly approach him.

"... Robbie?" I whisper, kneeling down to his level.

He slowly looks up, wiping his tears in the process with the palm of his hand.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" He whispers in a raspy tone, shaking a bit.

I hold my hand out, showing him his glasses.

He looks at his glasses with wary eyes and then looks at me. Slowly, he grasps his glasses, putting them on and blinking his dark brown eyes a few times.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side.

His cheeks turn light pink and he nods his head. "Y-You didn't h-have to follow me..." He says, burying his head in his hands.

I crawl over next to him, letting out a sigh. The smell of baby-powder fills my nose, which makes my lips curve into a small grin.

Robbie peeks at me from his hands, with oyne eye, warily. "Peek-a-boo!" I chime, giggling at him. He blushes slightly and snickers at me.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask, poking him on the leg. He shakes his head.

He's silent for a moment before raising his head up. He turns to look at me, before smiling.

"Hi!" I peep, waving at him.

He waves back at me, still without talking.

It'd be no fun if he didn't talk back to me! Ignoring the heavy butterflies in my stomach and my face turning as red as a tomato, I sigh, summoning up the courage to start a conversation.

"So, um... Robbie, how is school?" I question, watching as skepticism washes over his face.

It was the best question I could come up with... Okay, well maybe not the _best_, but... I was extremely nervous!

"I-It's okay..." He whispers, staring at his shaking hands.

"Why is it okay? Even with all of the mean people, it's still okay?" I go on. "Steven and his friends were mean today. So now I know not to really talk to them anymore. I-I'm sorry for what they did..." I look down at my all-black, low top _Converse_ sneakers, with a small sigh. "I never knew t-that they were so..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"... I-It's not your fault _Cat_..." He insists, plastering a fond and forgiving smile on his face. "I l-like school because there are nice p-people here..." He adds, twiddling his thumbs together. He glances up at me and then glances back down.

"Nice people? Like who? So everyone here isn't mean to you?" I inquire.

He nods. "T-There are nice people... Like _you_..." He trails off.

This _you_ person must be very nice. Maybe _you_ was Chinese or something... He couldn't have meant _me_ because it's my fault! I talked to him, which made Steven throw that ball and have others laugh at him. Not to mention make him _cry_. For a reason, my heart just skipped a beat when I watched tears fall from his eyes and I heard the other guys laughing at him.

_Not our kind_.

What a bad choice of words to say...

"Yes." He says, breaking my chain of thoughts. "There are nice people here... like y-you, C-Cat..." He stammers, finally gazing up at me.

I can feel my cheeks heat up. I must be blushing. For sure.

* * *

**Robbie**

I didn't expect for Cat to have followed me. I... I sort of had a breakdown. What started out as a normal day, which included being laughed, turned into a fiasco! Such chaos; and for what reason? As I heard from the blonde boy named Steven and his other friends made it completely clear that they do not like me...

I have to say, it did hurt me a little when I heard what all was said. It was only the second day... And I already knew that I was not excepted by some people. They said that I was not _their_ _kind_; that I was a 'nerd'. I was not popular and that she shouldn't talk to me. I overheard everything which made me step out.

I hoped that this year was better than the last. I hoped that I wouldn't have to face things such as the incidents that occurred at this school; last year, at my old high school, I was bullied so bad and it hurt me everyday to show my face at school. I... I hope this year isn't like that at all.

Mamaw said not to be too quick to judge and I am going to take that on.

I turn to look at Cat; her big and enticing, brown eyes are gawking at me in wonder.

"Is your hair naturally curly, Robbie?" She giggles, playing with a lock of my curly hair. My whole face turned deep, scarlet red and it spread all the way to the nape of my neck. After a few seconds, of twisting and examining my hair, a baby-like giggle escapes her lips and she's back playing with her own hair like she usually does.

"Yes, it's all natural." I comment, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

I reach in my gym-pants pockets and take out a jar of creamed peas; my favorite snack/baby-food. Mamaw said that I needed vitamins and ruffage for the day, so she brought me a couple of jars of creamed-peas made by _Gerber_. Ignoring Cat's intruding stares, I try to open the jar. Trying to twist open the lid, I get nowhere. It seems to be stuck!

But suddenly, she grasps it from me and with a hard twist, a _pop! _is heard and the jar is open.

Cat's lips curve into a satisfied yet smug smirk and she dips a finger in my baby-food, bringing it to her mouth and licking it off.

A content moan comes from her mouth and she rubs her stomach. "_Mmm_; wow! I didn't eat creamed peas from _Gerber_ in a while!" She exclaims, licking her lips.

"I thought you'd find me weird because I still eat baby food..." I mumble, facing her.

Cat covers her mouth to hide back giggles. "Teehee!"

"Why would I think you're weird? I love creamed peas! I mean, it's creamed peas in there! Plus, my mom has to take trips to the grocery store to pick up baby applesauce and bananas for my brother. He had an accident before that got him with very few to little teeth... But luckily they were baby teeth or else... you know... No new teeth for him! But she still buys the baby food because he loves that stuff..." She says in big one breath. I raise an eyebrow at her story.

Cat takes a moment to breathe before adding, "But I _hate_ bush-peas! I _hate_ them!" She scowls, shaking her head over and over.

I couldn't help but snicker at her behavior. She...

She made me feel like a little kid.

Cat isn't like the other people I met or know. She's different and is the type of person I'd expect to crack a smile at.

.

. .

.

. .

.

We sat there dipping our fingers in the jar of creamed peas and laughing occasionally. It was sort of nostalgic being with Cat. Time went by fast and I laughed more than I had even ever laughed!

_Ringggg!_ [Insert School Bell Ringing Here]

The sound of the bell ringing and the song _Sweet Nothing_ by _Calvin Harris_ (feat. _Florence Welch_) brought our attention away from the now empty baby-food jar and we both gave each other that gloomy glance. I didn't want to have to go; neither did Cat.

She huffs, rising up and stretching a bit, resembling an actual feline cat. I'm expecting her to bid her goodbyes and leave, but to my astonishment, Cat sits right back now.

Next to me.

Her eyebrows knit together at my facial expression that read clear confusion.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" She questions, pursing her lips.

"The bell just rung..." I mutter, tilting my head to the side at her actions.

Cat nods her head but starts tapping her thighs, creating some sort of beat.

"A-Aren't you going to go to class?" I ask, scratching my head full of black, curly locks. She shakes her head.

"Nope!" - "I'm not leaving until I make sure you're okay!... And as I can see right now with my _cat eyes_-" She pauses to giggle; her tinkling laughter brings a smile to my face. "Ha-ha, my name is _Cat..._" She mumbles to herself, but continues on. "You are _not_ okay."

"B-But, you'll be late..." I try to protest, gulping hard. I didn't want her late to class because of me. Besides, she had friends; she was popular. Everyone would probably be worried if Cat had gone missing.

"But I want to stay here! Don't tell me you're m-making me go to class..." Cat whines, letting out a heavy sigh.

It couldn't be helped.

Besides.

Truth is, I wanted her to stay here with me.

* * *

**Cat**

After changing back into my knee-high, white strapless dress and sliding into my pastel, purple jean vest, I put on my matching pastel, purple high-heels and I grab my bag. I start heading out of the _Girl's locker room_ and into the empty school hallway.

I sling my bag over my left shoulder, opening the small pocket to check my _Pearphone_. Tapping on the screen to unlock the touchscreen, I sigh at the time.

Thirty minutes of second period had already passed... And I got seven missed calls from Tori and an unknown number. I even got five texts from her. They all read the same thing:

_**Where r u?**_

I was having too much fun talking to Robbie. Steven was right.

He **isn't** _our kind_. Robbie is in fact **different** from our kind. He's very nice, has adorable and natural curly hair and he isn't weird. He's wacky; meaning that he's unique. I found out very interesting things about him today and I shared some things I thought I'd never share with anyone; not even Tori. He shared some things with me, as well. I think... I think I can trust Robbie.

And I heard his Mamaw bakes great _red velvet cupcakes_, which is weird because she also happens hates red velvet cake.

A small smile plasters on my face as I think about what just happened not too long ago. I **stuck up** for someone and **helped** someone. Then I **got to know** someone.

I text Tori.

_**I'm on my way to class, now! Kay-Kay!**_

Hopefully I didn't worry my best friend too much...

I then text the unknown number.

_**Hi! I'm Cat! Who is this? :s**_

I automatically get a text from the number.

_**Hey, Cat. Its Beck! Tori & I were worried bout u!**_

I stop walking. Butterflies rush to my tummy and a high pitched squeak escapes my lips. How did he get my number? I slap one of my blushing, red cheeks and gulp.

I think Beck like-liked me. He asked to hang out with me, yesterday.

Just me and him!

It's not that he wasn't cute or good-looking... It's just that... being around him _really_ gave me chills. It _really, really_ scared me. And it _really, really, really_ gave me tingles and a lot of butterflies!

Plus, TORI REALLY LIKES BECK! POSSIBLY LOVES HIM!

I let out a heavy sigh, quickly texting back to him, _Oh, kay-kay!_ I saved his number (I don't know why I did that!) and I checked my inbox. Tori texted back with a lot of questions and with a '_we need 2 tlk ASAP!_' And then she put a cute little angry face next to it.

I finally reach the classroom door and I slowly knock.

The teacher, Mrs. Parkins opens the door with her hand out. "Do you have a pass, Ms. Valentine?" She asks, waiting for an explanation on why I was so late to her class.

I shake my head and murmur, "No..."

She shakes her head in disapproval. "That will be counted as an unexcused tardy, Ms. Valentine." As soon as she lets me in the classroom, different pairs of eyes are gawking at me. I walk to the back of the classroom, getting a seat by Tori.

I grab the large social studies textbook, glancing at her book and turning to the page.

Tori's dark, brown eyes are glaring at me and she rips out a piece of paper, writing furiously on it. She folds it and the note is passed to me. I quickly read it.

_Where were you?!_

I sigh, grabbing my pink, mechanical pencil and I start to write.

_I was... Outside. _

She reads what I wrote, shaking her head.

_Outside doing what!_

I unfold the passed note, reading what she wrote back. I can sense how anry Tori was. I write:

_... Nothin'... Just with a friend..._

Her angry seems to calm down a bit. She gives me a confused look.

_... A friend? What friend, Cat?_

I slightly blush.

_A boy..._

Tori reads those two words and she almost springs out her seat.

Mrs. Parkins give us both a solemn look. "Do I need to come back there, Ms. Vega and Ms. Valentine?"

We both shake our heads.

"Then continue on with your readings.

Tori gives me a look that reads: _Give me the T! Who is it? What boy! Omigosh! Cat!_

I start playing and entwining my fingers in a lock of my red hair, blushing slightly; she'll know in due time...

Tori write something on the paper and tosses it to me. I miss the catch and before I can get up or reach over to get it, Jade West comes walking down the isle, from turning in her notes that are due today.

I automatically shy away and I watch as her crystal, icy blue eyes give me an emotionless look.

She glares daggers at Tori. Tori thinks nothing less of it and narrows her eyes at Jade.

Jade is about to take a seat but she notices my constant flickering eyes that divert from her to Tori and to the folded note. With a smug grin, she picks it up.

"Ms. West, you've been standing too long. Please, take your seat." Jade's seat was two seats up from Tori.

Before Jade sits down, she places the note in her shirt, making sure that we watched her do it. Tori stands up furiously. "Give that back, you _bitch_!" She seethes, stepping up to Jade. Everyone faces Tori and Jade. One boy even whips out his _pearphone_ and starts recording.

"What did you call me, Vega?!" Jade's piercing voice starles others, including me.

"_I said_, you **bitch**_**!**__" _

"Girls!" Mrs. Parkins yells at the top of her lungs. She walks over to Tori and Jade, stepping in between the two.

"Enough! Don't make me have to call security!" She threatens.

"Tori! I'd expect more from the captain of the cheer-leading team! People have high hopes for you and for you to spout such language?!" Mrs. Parkins scolds, narrowing her eyes in disappointment. "And, Jade! One of my top students and co-captain? This outburst from you?!" Tori clenches her fists. She jabs a finger, pointing to Jade.

"Don't you mean _Jade_, the captain of the cheer-leading team?! That bitch stole the position from me!"

"I didn't steal it, Vega. I _earned_ it. I'm not some cheer-leading whore that can't even get down a basic routine!" Jade snaps back, watching as Tori shakes violently in anger.

I automatically stand up to comfort my friend and contain her anger. "T-Tori!" I cry. "Stop it! Stop arguing with her!"

She doesn't seem to hear me because more cussing words and insults seem to fly out her mouth.

"Ms. Valentine, please sit down while I try to contain the situation." Ms. Parkins utters to me, turning back to the arguing girls.

Jade seems to be just soaking in everything that Tori says and shouts; she's coming back harder and saying more meaner things!

I shake my head as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Jade!" I holler. Everyone's eyes turn on me and Jade's icey blue eyes divert to me, with bewilderment.

"P-Please! Stop being mean to Tori!"

I turn to Tori.

"Tori! Stop saying bad things about Jade!"

Before anything else could happen, the bell rings and Mrs. Parkins orders the two of them to grab their things. She rush the other students out and the boy with the _pearphone_, who videotaped the whole thing, is stopped. She confiscates his phone and waves him off. He didn't even put up a protest; she wouldn't hear any of it, anyhow.

Mrs. Parkins, roams a finger through her ginger-red hair and she adjusts her glasses. A perpetual stern expression is engraved into her facial features and she takes out two blue detention forms, handing them to Jade West.

"Ms. West, I hope you understand my reasonings for giving them to you."

Jade's perfectly shaped eyebrows narrow. "What?! What did I do? She's the one who started _everything_!" She points a finger at Tori. "And _she_ jumped in!" She points at me, glaring at us both. I am slightly shaken at Jade's anger and her glowering eyes.

... Now I could see that I am on her bad list...

"That may seem to be the case, _but_ you were an instigator and you would not back dow-"

"I **did not** instigate **anything**!" She shouts. "I was defending mysel-"

"Do not interrupt me, Ms. West or else I will have to issue out another detention form." - "You were out of tone."

She turns to Tori.

"Ms. Vega, your parents will receive a phone call from me about your language used today in class and your anger." She informs her.

"Ms. Valentine... The next time I say not to jump in, I'd advise you to listen." She tells me.

Jade stomps one foot on the floor. "So _I_ get a two detentions and _she_ gets a phone call home?! How fair is that?!"

"My decisions are final, Ms. West." - "You may all leave, now."

Jade takes Tori's note out of her black, fitted long-sleeved shirt and throws it at Tori's feet. "Take your stupid note back." She storms furiously out of the classroom, her raven colored hair bouncing with each step.

* * *

**Robbie**

"Would anyone like to come up and solve this problem on the board?" Our math teachers announces, holding out the _Promethean board_ pen out for anyone to take.

I cautiously glance around, examining everyone from my third period class. No one raised their hand, so I slowly raised mine.

"Ah! Robbie Shapiro!" He smiles. "Come on up!"

I slowly rise up, walking past many people and I pass by a familiar person. It was Cat's boyfriend.

His brown eyes trail over me as he leans back casually in the desk, roaming his hands through his hair.

I let out a sigh, grasping the pen from the teacher.

The equation was a simple trig question that I think I was capable of handling. It looked similar to something _Albert Einstein_ created, but as soon as I thought of the formula for solving the equation, my brain and hand did most of the work.

I started to solve the trig question, making sure not to leave out any step in the formula and making sure to show my work. When I finished the problem in less that four minutes, I double-checked myself, writing out the reverse formula to make sure I came up with the starting numbers and question.

In less that two minutes, I step aside to let the class and teacher see my work.

He goes through the problem, mentally before nodding his head and flashing me a broad smile.

"Superb job, Robbie!"

I walk back to my seat pretending not to notice some of the glares that I receive from certain people. Before I reach my seat, the boy with raven colored hair and blue eyes named Hunter extends his right leg out, making me stumble once again and be laughed at by others.

This was the second time I was humiliated... With a sigh, I sit back into my seat.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

It was lunch time.

I made my way to the cafeteria, slowly opening the doors.

The smells of different kinds of pizza and fresh salads were filled throughout the whole cafeteria.

I was lactose intolerant, so I couldn't eat the school lunch today. Mamaw took the liberty of making me a baked pita bread and humus, including a fruit salad and two extra jars of creamed peas by _Gerber._ She also packed my vitamin water and a small enclosed cup of fruit juice. I carry my lunch-bag in one hand, looking around for an empty table.

Most tables are taken or occupied.

The only available table was... by a garbage can. I sigh, mentally kicking myself as I am about to walk over to the table and sit, but my name is called.

"Robbie!"

I turn to the direction and see Cat waving at me, her tinkling laugh echoing slightly throughout the cafeteria.

She's with the beautiful, brunette girl from yesterday, her... boyfriend and other guys.

I recognize two of them.

Steven and Hunter. Steven and a few other boys are glaring at me and Tori looks disgusted.

Cat notices my slight-terrified expression and calls out, "What's wrong? Come on, Robbie!"

I slowly walk over, gulping at the looks I get from everyone but Cat and her boyfriend. I stand, staring at everyone as they stare back at me.

It's a medium-sized, round table.

Cat is sitting by her boyfriend, the brunette girl named Tori is sitting on the other side of Cat's boyfriend, Hunter is by him and on the other side is Steven.

Cat pats a seat. I slowly take a seat next to her.

"Ha-ha! Robbie, thanks for sitting with me!" Cat chimes, beaming a smile that showed off her cute dimple. She leans close to Tori as she can get and whispers out-loud to her, "This is my friend I was talking about..."

Tori shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Gross, Cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat shrieks, her eyes widening and her eyebrows furrowing.

Steven jumps in. "It means, that either of us can't believe you invited a nerd like _him_ to our table." Cat narrows her eyes.

"Stop it! Stop!" - "Why is everyone being so mean today?" She questions, huffing.

* * *

**Cat**

Tori shakes her head. "Cat, no one is being mean."

"Yes, you guys are! First, it was Steven and his friends and Robbie. Then it was you and Jade, Tori!"

Tori rolls her eyes.

"What happened between you and freaky-West-girl?" Hunter questions, taking a sip of his soda.

Tori smirks. "Oh, nothing. She decided to start drama so I let her have it. She was being way too wonky, today." I let out a sigh and lay my head down on the lunch table. I feel a hand touch my back. Raising my hand up, I see that it's Beck.

"Are you okay, Cat?" He asks, his tone filled with anxiousness and slight worry. My lips curve into a small smile. "I'm okay..." I whisper to him, as he rubs my back in a sort of soothing way. He nods and stares at me for a moment before taking his eyes off me and eying the others. We both notice how awkward it has got and how silent everyone was.

Hunter and Steven is looking and Beck, Tori is looking at me and Robbie is looking down at his hands.

I frown at the realization that comes to mind.

In a way, Steven was right. Robbie wasn't our kind. He was different in a positive way. But... I noticed how out of place he was.

My thoughts are interrupted by Tori's sudden words.

"Ugh. _She's_ here." And by, _she_, Tori meant Jade.

Jade walked right in and sat at the nearest table by the door.

"Who is she?" Beck questions, leaning his head in the palm of his hand. His eyes wander over to where she's sitting and his gaze doesn't break. "I don't know what you guys mean by 'she's freaky'... She's actually pretty. In fact, beautiful." I guess I am the only one who notices Tori's eyes burning with fire and the death glare she's giving whoever or whatever.

"Hell yeah, she's beautiful." Steven points out, agreeing with Beck. "But, dude, if you ever been around her, she's got issues." He takes a bite of his cheese pizza.

"Yeah, her favorite thing is scissors. Imagine what she can do if she has a pair of scissor in her hands and she's angry." Hunter adds.

Beck chuckles, roaming his fingers through his hair. "That sounds like a challenge..." - "And... I love challenges."

"She's single." Hunter points out.

Before anyone else can answer, Tori is quick to say, "Beck, did you get down the notes for Shevy's class?"

Without looking at her, he shakes his head. "... No, I didn't."

"Come to my house tonight and you can get the down." She blurts out, leaning forward in a position that shows off her perky breasts.

I notice Hunter clench a fist and Beck finally take his eyes off of Jade. "Why do I have to come to your house? I could get the notes copied before the day is ov-"

"_Please_?" Tori questions, leaning towards him. He takes a moment before looking at her fully. With the position my best friend is in, which is rather flirty, how could anybody deny? "... Alright." He says, with a shrug of his shoulders. Tori's thin lips curve into a smug smile, showing off her cheekbones. "Thanks, Beck!" She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug and he returns the favor.

I let out a sigh, glancing at Robbie. He must know that I'm looking at him because he looks up and gawks at me.

My lips curve into a smile.

He smiles back.

Hopefully, next time maybe I could just sit with Robbie, without having everyone else judge him.

Tori's attention turns from Beck, back to me. "Now, Cat, if you weren't so _busy_ running around with..." She pauses to grimace at Robbie. "Then you'd know the _T_."

I roll my eyes and give Tori my full attention. "What's the _T_, Tori?" I ask, waiting for her response.

"Today, we had a meeting for pom-poms and Coach announced that this year, _she_ will be captain because of a routine she did in front of Coach." Tori rolls her eyes. "It's not fair. I was captain for three years straight and now, someone like her, who never comes to practice, who only has pom-poms as an elective is _captain_?! No. I don't think it works like that."

"Maybe Coach wants to try something new..." Steven says, shrugging his shoulders.

Tori scowls at him and stands up. "And after third period, I found two blue detention slips in my locker. With her name on it! It was a dumb prank, but it was enough to get me pissed again." - "It's pay back time."

She grabs her tray and starts to walk over to Jade.

I get up to follow her.

"T-Tori..."

"Cat, what is it?" Her eyes are focused on Jade and her only.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask, scurrying to catch up with her. In less than a second, before I could get answer, we're by Jade.

She's looking up at us with her icy blue eyes; anticipation and anger is reflecting from her blue orbs. "Ah, it's Vega and her pet friend. What is it? Rat...?"

"It's Cat." Tori snaps, rolling her eyes at Jade.

"Yeah, _thanks_. I really **don't** care." Jade nonchalantly mutters.

"Well, too bad. You're going to care when I get you kicked out of pom-poms." Tori sasses, leaning on one leg.

I shake my head at the both of them. Tori knew how much I didn't like fighting. She knew how much I didn't like yelling or arguing or the drama. Yet, she _still_ insisted on doing things like this!

"Whatever, Vega. Get the hell out of my sight before I introduce _your face_ to my favorite pair of scissors!" She threatens, narrowing her eyes. My eyes keep on flickering back to Jade and then back to Tori. Insult after insult. Threat after threat. I gulp hard, because I knew something bad would come out of this. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent, listening intensively at the scene that was laid out before them.

"Vega, why don't you go off and be the little whore you are. You think no one notices the positions you put yourself in?" Jade taunts. Tori doesn't waver and she sneers, "What are you trying to get at? Anything you say does not get to me, anyways." Tori holds her head high, scrunching her aristocrat nose as if Jade is the scum of the Earth.

"I notice how your clothes are tight and how much you want every boy at your feet. I see how you strut down the hallways like you're everything." Jade smirks at Tori's sudden change in her demeanor. She's as stiff as cardboard. This can't be good! My heart accelerates and I have a sudden fear that bad things are going to happen. "I notice how you _**think **_you can sing when you sound like a dying dog. I notice how you show-boat and how you think you're _all that._" Jade leans a bit closer. "Guess what, Tori? You're **nothing.**" And that's when she lose it.

Tori's shaking with anger and the tray, tightly gripped in her hands is thrown at Jade. Everyone gasps at what just happened.

The Caesar salad, milk and chocolate pudding Tori had for lunch was now all over Jade. And to top it all of Tori grabbed the tray, as if nothing happened and starts to walk back over in the direction of our table.

I'm frozen in place.

M-My best friend... The ambitious but kind, sweet, flamboyant Tori... That I've known for five years...

She... did something like that?!

My eyes divert to Jade. She is frozen in place as milk that spilled on her raven colored hair drips onto her shirt and everywhere. Pudding is wasted on her shirt, arms and the stockings that cover her legs and salad is everywhere. All over her; in her hair, on her shoes, clothes, everywhere!

Seconds pass before she rushes up, stomping over to Tori. And if you could call it _quick reflexes_, Tori grasps Robbie's bag of lunch, plunging it's contents all over Jade. She balls up the paper bag and throws it, hitting Jade in the face.

Suddenly, Steven and a few others burst out laughing. The whole cafeteria follows afterward and she is left standing there; clueless and in shock.

Jade falls to the floor, a buries her head in her lap.

Tori takes a seat next to Beck, grasping his hand. He gives a look to her and snatches his hand away.

"What? What's wrong?" Tori asks, skepticism washed all over her face.

I walk over to Jade, kneeling down to her level.

"I... I thought you were cool." Beck sighs, shaking his head. Tori's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"T... This was wrong." He stands up. "This was way too out of control." He yells, stepping away from the table.

"Beck! Wait!" Tori calls out but he ignores her.

I place a hand on Jade's back. She doesn't budge or move.

All she must can hear is the ringing laughter coming from everyone in the cafeteria. I rise up, narrowing my eyes.

"P-Please... Stop..." I mumble, scanning everyone that was still laughing.

But, inside, I felt guilty.

Jade wasn't my friend.

Yet, she wasn't my enemy.

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I can, causing complete silence to wash over like an ocean wave.

I drop to my knees, picking out pieces of lettuce and other foods from her hair.

"Are you okay, Jade...?" I whisper softly to her. Her head raises up slightly, just to reveal her two, watery blue eyes.

... S-She was... crying.

"C-Come with me to the clinic..." I offer, holding out a hand to her.

"Cat. What. Are. You. Doing." I hear Tori seethe.

"Something that's right." Beck and I manage to say at the same time. He walks over to me, patting me on the head and helping me get Jade to her feet.

"Come with us." - "It'll be okay." He reassures her when she narrows her eyes. Even when someone was helping her and when she was in vulnerable state, Jade sure was feisty.

But, there was more to it.

"M-Mamaw always told me... when salad is tossed on you, the best way to get it out of your hair or from your clothes... Is with tweezers..." I hear Robbie blurt out. "And for the ghastly smell of humus... U-Use lemon juice." He stands up, stepping beside me, Beck and Jade. His awkward choice of words and his Mamaw's weird remedies for certain things brought a hopeful grin to my face.

Jade and Beck give him a confused look but I know to smile.

We all walk towards the doors of the cafeteria, leaving everyone in a baffled state.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

Things could change.

* * *

_Jade: Help me get revenge on Tori by reviewing, favorite/follow. Do it. Now.  
_

**Beck gives Jade a look.  
**

_Jade: What?! What's with that stare?_

**Beck sighs.**

_Beck: Shouldn't you be a little more nicer to Kumi-Chan's readers?  
_

**Blah, Blah, Blah. Argue. Argue. Argue. KISS AND MAKE-UP. **

**;***

* * *

**Wow, no wonder it took me three days and a lot of breaks to finish typing it up.  
**

**How did you all like the drama?**

**Like I said before, Tori is a bit OOC for a couple of chapters or the whole story. She wants to be the best and have everything. Think of it as her in the show, but the opposite of helping others and as her caring for herself, only, you know? It will all be explained in due time.  
**

**No matter how much reading you had to do, review!**

**REVIEW**

**Tell me what you thought. I'd like opinions! Liked it? Loved it? Needs work? Too much drama?  
**

**Favorite**

**Follow/Alert!**

**Anyways guise, the next chapter will be out soon, so stay alert and tuned! It might be even be more longer than this and I will explain more things much more later! If you have questions or are wondering things, review and tell me and you will get a reply back in P/M or in the next chapter!**

**STAY TUNED!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

**P.S: You know the deal!**

**Check out my other story!**

**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**

**(It will be updated soon!)**


End file.
